Grandes começos
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Intitulado cavaleiro de ouro há apenas dois meses, Shion depara-se com uma situação inusitada: Sasha aparece na casa Áries para observar o seu trabalho e recusa-se ir embora. Agora Shion precisa achar um jeito de devolvê-la à sala do mestre sem magoá-la!


_Notas: História escrita para a Semana Lost Canvas, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal._

* * *

**Grandes começos**

* * *

Era um dia como os outros. O Santuário com pouco movimento, os aprendizes treinando, os servos trabalhando. Shion estava guardando a casa de Áries, quando uma garotinha apareceu do seu lado. Quando viu, quase enfartou. Era perigoso Athena aparecer na entrada das Doze Casas. E ele, que recebera sua armadura há duas semanas, não soube o que fazer.

"Athena-sama?! O que faz aqui?! Quero dizer... Por que razão resolveu vir até a casa de Áries...?"

"Não posso?"

"Não! Quero dizer... Droga... É que é perigoso... Esta é a casa de Áries, a mais desprotegida. Se alguém invadisse a nossa fortaleza agora, eu não sei se seria o bastante para protegê-la..."

"Ah, mas estamos em tempos de paz, e o Sage disse que eu devo ter boa relação com os cavaleiros. Da casa de Virgem em diante, eu tenho uma boa relação. Mas você está tão embaixo que é difícil nos encontrarmos, Shion."

"Se eu soubesse, teria ido pessoalmente até a sala do mestre. Não precisa se arriscar por isso, Athena-sama."

"Não é a mesma coisa..."

Ela parecia entediada. Shion sentia-se muito desconfortável com a situação. A deusa Athena estava em sua casa, circulando a área em torno dele, tal como uma criança distraída. Ele era o seu cavaleiro e tinha de obedecê-la. Ao mesmo tempo, era obrigação dela ficar no topo das Doze Casas para que a segurança toda funcionasse...

"Athena-sama..."

"Sim?"

"Er... Eu estou preocupado com a sua segurança. Eu poderia encontrá-la numa das casas adiante... Seria mais seguro e a senhorita não se sentiria mal."

"Mas não seria a mesma coisa", insistiu ela. "Esta é a sua casa. Aqui, você está em casa."

"Eu posso perguntar... por que tem de ser na minha casa...?"

"É porque a gente consegue ser a gente na nossa casa."

Athena era uma menina muito estranha. Shion pensou no que fazer. Era a primeira vez que lidava com uma série de coisas em sua nova posição como cavaleiro de ouro, e simplesmente não sabia o que fazer para expulsar sua própria deusa dali. O que dizer de forma que ela não ficasse ofendida?

"Bem... esta é minha casa há apenas duas semanas, minha deusa. Eu ainda não me acostumei, por isso... talvez seja melhor nos encontrarmos em outra ocasião e lugar, não acha? Se um inimigo aparecer agora, eu não sei se conseguiria protegê-la sozinho..."

"Eu também levei muito tempo para me acostumar com o templo de Athena", respondeu ela, sorrindo.

Shion sentiu-se ignorado. Ela não tinha prestado atenção no seu pedido? E ele o formulara com tanto cuidado em sua mente! Mestre Hakurei chegara a comentar sobre a memória seletiva das pessoas, mas aquilo já era ridículo.

"Sim..."

"É difícil se acostumar à armadura?"

"Eu tenho lidado com armaduras desde crianças, então não", respondeu, sorrindo nervoso. "Mas Athena-sama, podemos conversar sobre isso em outra ocasião. Por favor, permita-me acompanhá-la até a sala do mestre, onde é o seu posto..."

"Mas é minha hora de folga. O mestre Sage disse isso. E, nesse horário, eu posso circular entre as Doze Casas."

"Mas... A casa de Áries é... um tanto exposta demais, não acha?", respondeu, satisfeito por ela enfim dar atenção ao assunto."

"É! Aposto que muita gente passa por aqui!", respondeu ela, desviando do assunto. Shion quase a pegou e a carregou de volta à sala do Mestre.

"Sim, mas... Athena-sama, por favor, escute-me. Vamos para a sala do mestre."

O semblante dela mostrou-se triste, deixando-o com peso na consciência. Ele não queria que ela se chateasse.

"Ah, mas... entenda, isso não quer dizer que eu não queira conversar com a senhorita..."

"Eu sei. Mas Shion, quero ficar aqui mais um pouco."

E agora? O coração de Shion batia bem mais rápido, pois não tinha o direito de arrancá-la de lá à força. E de maneira nenhuma queria atrair a antipatia da deusa Athena. Sabiam-se lá os efeitos que isso causaria em sua vida...

"Entendo..."

O que poderia fazer senão assentir? Aquilo era um grande, grande problema. Se fosse um cavaleiro mais experiente, como Hasgard ou Sísifo, poderia achar uma saída inteligente para aquilo. Mas ele era só um cavaleiro inexperiente, recém-chegado de Jamiel.

"Olha, Shion", disse Sasha, apontando para o campo de treino. "Aquele aprendiz está quebrando rochas com o dedo!"

"Sim, Athena-sama. Mas... Tem certeza de que deseja ficar aqui? Olhe... eu não sei se sabe, mas cada cavaleiro de ouro tem responsabilidades diferentes."

"É mesmo?"

"Sim. Veja o Albafica. Como ele mora na última casa, não precisa ficar o tempo inteiro de guarda no templo de Peixes. É por isso que ele recebeu o trabalho e fazer rondas pelas vilas e cidades próximas. Esse já não é o meu trabalho, pois sou aquele que defende a primeira casa. Eu tenho mensageiros posicionados em minha casa para mandar notícias ao mestre, e também tenho a responsabilidade de proteger constantemente a entrada das Doze Casas, pois sou o mais exposto. Nós temos uma estrutura muito boa para defendê-la, minha deusa. Mas tudo isso será inútil se a senhorita permanecer aqui, do meu lado. É claro que sua companhia é uma grande honra para mim, mas a sua segurança me preocupa. O cavaleiro de Áries não é bem uma companhia adequada para a deusa Athena, pois ele é o primeiro que morre numa invasão."

"Ah...", respondeu ela, cabisbaixa. "Entendi."

"Peço perdão por minhas palavras... Por favor, não fique zangada comigo."

"Eu não estou, Shion. É que é injusto, sabe? Os outros cavaleiros têm mais liberdade para circular entre as Doze Casas, mas você, não. Além disso, você é o que corre mais perigo. E ainda por cima, é o que eu menos posso ver, apesar de fazer um trabalho tão importante..."

Shion sorriu-lhe. Não imaginava que a deusa Athena fosse uma criança tão sensível.

"Seus sentimentos são o bastante para mim, Athena-sama. Para mim, é uma honra ser o primeiro a enfrentar os invasores, pois tenho em mãos a chance de manter a reputação das Doze Casas intacta. Portanto, por favor... Não se exponha dessa maneira. Mais tarde subirei para conversar com a senhorita."

"Promete?!"

"Sim..."

"Legal! Obrigada, Shion!"

Shion deu um longo suspiro quando a viu subir as escadas e pediu a uma de suas servas que a acompanhasse. Não sabia bem que bichinho mordera sua deusa para ir lá conversar com ele, mas precisava certificar-se de fazer todas as suas vontades. Afinal, ele, sendo devoto à deusa Athena, rezava todos os dias para ela, pedindo coisas como saúde ao seu mestre. Era justo que o oposto também se realizasse.

* * *

Depois de trocar o trabalho de guardar a casa com Hasgard, que acabara de voltar do treino dos discípulos, Shion subiu as Doze Casas, curioso com o que quer que a deusa queria dele. Sísifo perguntou por mais detalhes, e ele não soube bem o que responder. Contou o que houve à tarde e disse que estava indo cumprir a promessa.

"É mesmo?", respondeu o veterano. "É que de vez em quando Athena aparece e fica observando a gente montar guarda. Mas é, de Virgem para baixo não é algo recomendável. E na sua casa então, nem pensar. Pode deixar, Shion, depois eu converso com ela."

"Obrigado. Agora eu estou indo encontrar com ela."

"Ok."

Ele já era esperado no templo de Athena. Era a primeira vez que Shion ia além da sala do mestre. Passou pela famosa estátua de Athena com curiosidade e seguiu reto até o templo da deusa. Parou antes da escadaria e anunciou para uma serva:

"Eu sou Shion de Áries e vim a pedido da deusa Athena."

"Sim, senhor. Nós já esperávamos pelo senhor. Por gentileza, é por aqui."

Shion entrou no templo e seguiu por um longo corredor cheio de portas. A serva parou numa delas e indicou a entrada.

"É aqui, senhor."

De acordo com a etiqueta do Santuário, Shion não tinha o direito de tocar na porta, a menos que recebesse a permissão da deusa. E, mesmo naquela situação, era obrigado a ajoelhar-se antes de dirigir a palavra a ela. Seguiu as boas regras de conduta e disse, com a cabeça baixa:

"Athena-sama. Shion de Áries acaba de chegar."

A porta abriu-se, e Sasha apareceu, sorridente.

"Shion, você veio!"

"Sim", sorriu ele. "Conforme o prometido."

"Venha!"

Nervoso com a situação, Shion levantou-se e entrou numa sala com mais duas servas. Sasha pediu que se sentasse a uma mesa, sobre a qual havia uma bandeja com um bule e xícaras. Uma das servas começou a servi-lo. Sentia-se desconfortável ali. O ambiente era totalmente diferente daquele de sua casa. Para começar, era um templo muito fechado. A janela, opaca, não permitia a Sasha observar o exterior. Consequentemente, o interior era mais escuro.

"Fique à vontade, Shion!"

"Fico muito agradecido, Athena-sama. É uma grande honra."

"Eu não queria que conversássemos aqui... lá na casa de Áries é mais legal..."

"Eu entendo... Mas a sua segurança é mais importante..."

"Sim, eu sei. Eu sei mesmo sobre o que está falando, Shion. É só que... eu tenho inveja de você."

"Inveja de mim?"

"Mesmo sendo uma casa muito exposta, mesmo que você seja o cavaleiro que mais corre perigo, eu gostei de lá... Consigo respirar lá."

"Respirar?"

"É... Os soldados passam fazendo ronda e conversando. Os servos entram e saem. Os mensageiros ficam circulando o tempo inteiro. Dá pra ver o treino dos cavaleiros de lá, e não é longe como daqui. Eu sinto que, na casa de Áries, há mais vida."

Bastava dar uma olhada em volta para compreender o que Sasha queria dizer. Shion era um cavaleiro há apenas duas semanas e não sabia o que seria melhor responder para ela. Mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: não queria mentir.

"Eu... entendo muito bem o que quer dizer. É a primeira vez que tenho a honra de entrar no templo de Athena e constato o quão reclusa é a nossa deusa. Ouvi dizer que a senhorita vivia em um orfanato na Itália. Imagino a diferença nos estilos de vida. Até há pouco tempo, eu morava em Jamiel. Vim para o Santuário para viver como um cavaleiro de ouro, mas também me sinto como a senhorita."

"É mesmo? Mesmo vivendo na primeira casa?"

"Sim. É que, em Jamiel, o vento às vezes é tão forte que tenho de cobrir os olhos para protegê-los da areia. É um lugar muito vasto, com uma visão magnífica... Tão grande... Posso ver montanhas a quilômetros de distância. A sensação é a de estar no topo do mundo. Mas quando estou na casa de Áries, sinto que estou num lugar muito menor. E, mesmo assim, difícil de administrar. É muito, muito diferente de minha terra natal, minha deusa."

"Então você cresceu em Jamiel, que nem o Sage?"

"Ele é irmão gêmeo de meu mestre, Hakurei. Eu fui criado na cidade principal de Jamiel. Mas depois eu fui encaminhado ao meu mestre Hakurei. Desde então, fui treinado para consertar armaduras e lutar. Foi assim que me tornei um cavaleiro, há pouco tempo. Eu sou o mais novo daqui, sabe?"

"Eu também só estou aqui há um mês, Shion. Ainda não consegui me acostumar. Às vezes eu vou ver o trabalho dos outros cavaleiros, mas não consigo conversar muito com eles... E isso é difícil."

Shion sorriu, com pena.

"Se eu não estivesse num lugar tão perigoso, ficaria muito feliz em trocar palavras com a minha deusa. Será que os meus sentimentos bastam?"

"Obrigada, Shion", agradeceu a pequena. "Sim, seus sentimentos deixam o peso bem mais leve."

"Eu gostaria de poder fazer mais pela senhorita..."

Sasha olhou para cima por um instante, tentando lembrar algo. Então se iluminou toda, com a vitalidade de criança.

"Ah! Já sei! Tem uma coisa que você pode fazer."

"É mesmo? Então, por favor, diga-me. Prometo que me empenharei na tarefa."

"Promete mesmo?"

"Pela minha honra."

"Então tá!"

* * *

Shion desceu as Doze Casas com o humor renovado. Conhecer a deusa Athena, que ele cultuava desde menino, fora uma honra e uma grande surpresa. Não imaginava que houvesse uma garotinha tão normal por trás da figura da deusa da guerra. Somente ela poderia fazer um pedido como aquele.

Ao passar pela casa de Libra, viu o cavaleiro que a guardava. Parou ao lado dele.

"Estou passando pela sua casa, Dohko de Libra."

"Ah. Claro. É... Shion, certo? Pode passar."

"Sim, obrigado... Escute. Acabo de voltar do templo de Athena. Passei um tempo lá, conversando e tomando chá com ela. E ela me contou que você também se tornou cavaleiro há pouco tempo."

"Ah, é verdade", respondeu Dohko, sorrindo. "Uns três meses. Eu já me acostumei, mas ainda sou um novato! A maioria dos cavaleiros de ouro são muito diferentes de mim. Ou eu não vou muito com a cara deles, ou eles são mais velhos. Aí fica difícil ter uma conversa casual sem esbarrarmos em diferenças."

"Bem, sei bem como é isso. É um pouco como eu me sinto. Isto é muito diferente de Jamiel, de onde eu vim."

"E muito diferente de Gorohou, minha terra natal..."

"Como são seus horários?"

"Estou com o turno da tarde, até o sol tocar no horizonte. Uma folga na terça. Hoje estou substituindo o Kardia, que saiu para uma missão."

"Ei, é igual a mim. O que acha de aproveitarmos e treinarmos juntos? Estou me acostumando com este lugar... ainda não sei onde estão todas as coisas."

"Lógico! Amanhã de manhã, no campo norte. Sabe onde fica?"

"Mais ou menos. Ainda não fui para lá."

"Então eu passo na sua casa, iremos juntos. Eu estava mesmo procurando um rival para ficar mais forte."

"É? Será que você consegue, Dohko?"

"Ei! Está duvidando? Amanhã duelaremos! Quem ganhar, paga a taverna do outro!"

"De acordo! Guarde seu dinheiro para amanhã."

"Como se eu fosse precisar! Até amanhã!"

"Até, Dohko."

Promessa cumprida. Shion retornou para a sua casa, de coração leve. O inocente pedido de Sasha ainda ecoava em sua mente: "por favor, seja legal com o Dohko. Ele também é novo e está perdido que nem eu!"

Talvez aquilo fosse bom para ele. Talvez, com o tempo, ele e Dohko se tornariam amigos.

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
